vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-999
Summary SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime, weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter. Subject’s size and shape constantly change, though most of the time its form is the size of a large beanbag chair. Composition of SCP-999 is oil-based, but consists of a substance unknown to modern science. Other than a thin, transparent membrane surrounding the orange mass, subject appears to have no organs to speak of. Subject’s temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, “hugging” them with a pair of pseudopods while nuzzling the person’s face with a third pseudopod, all the while emitting high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises. The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™. Simply touching SCP-999’s surface causes an immediate euphoria, which intensifies the longer one is exposed to SCP-999, and lasts long after separation from the creature. Subject’s favorite activity is tickle-wrestling, often by completely enveloping a person from the neck down and tickling them until asked to stop (though it does not always comply with this request). While the creature will interact with anyone, it seems to have a special interest in those who are unhappy or hurt in any way. Persons suffering from crippling depression, after interacting with SCP-999, have returned completely cured with a very positive outlook on life. In addition to its playful behavior, SCP-999 seems to love all animals (especially humans), refusing to eat any meat and even risking its own life to save others, even leaping in front of a person to take a bullet fired at them. The creature’s diet consists entirely of candy and sweets, with M&M’s™ and Necco™ wafers being its favorites. Its eating methods are similar to those of an amoeba. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: SCP-999, "The Tickle Monster" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless Age: Less than 10 Classification: Safe Class Anomalous Entity, Child of the Seventh Scarlet Bride Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Able to cause a strong sense of euphoria with a touch, even brief interaction with SCP-999 can permanently cure severe depression and PTSD, and its effect has even temporarily subdued SCP-682. At its full potential, SCP-999 will have the capacity to affect the Scarlet King), Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Unknown (Its power doesn't focus on destruction) Speed: Unknown (Has blocked bullets, but the distance it covered to do so is unknown) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to several meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Though its behavior is infantile, it seems to understand human speech and most modern technology, including guns) Weaknesses: Often childlike in behavior, its power is nowhere near its full potential due to just being an infant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-1294 (SCP Foundation) SCP-1294's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Kids Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier